Azrael
by Won'tSayI'mInLove
Summary: So they weren't pretty, popular, persuasive, or athletic because they were just well-trained? It was because they were immortal, undead. What were these people on? BlueBloodsxClique, Rated T for swearing, bloodsucking, partying, and gag-me fluffy-ness :P
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block groaned softly as she trudged down the halls of Octavian Country Day School. The boys were roaming the halls, and Massie had to remind herself why she wasn't allowed to go hug Derrington and smile and be a part of the most glamorous couple ever.

She opened the door and stepped inside a room, which had been designated as her fifth-period class. Inside, she found a large room with books piled onto floor-to-ceiling shelves, with windows in even intervals in between. There was a large table in the middle of the room, made of some sort of dark wood that curled delicately at the ends of the legs. The chairs matched, having the same flourishes at the bottoms, but they had red velvet cushions on the seat, back, and arms. She sunk into one, next to her friends.

"Massie! What's wrong?" Alicia Rivera asked, widening her brown eyes. Her friend looked exhausted.

"Nothing," Massie said, popping a piece of a Chocolate Nut Brownie Luna bar into her mouth. She'd rather die than let The Pretty Committee see that their flawless alpha was having problems sticking to rules that _she_ had made.

"Fine," Alicia said, sensing that Massie wouldn't want to talk about this anyway.

"Where's the teacher?" Claire Lyons wondered out loud. Her wide blue eyes scanned the room almost distractedly.

"Who cares?" Dylan Marvil muttered.

"Uh, hello?" Kristen Gregory said. "I do."

Massie smiled softly. "Does anyone even know why this class is called 'Committee'? What are we gonna do in here? We're already the _Pretty_ Committee, what other one is important enough for us to be in it?"

Just then, an elderly woman walked into the room, smiling grimly as she surveyed the group of tall, lithe, popular students. She clapped her hands, and every single candle on the chandelier above their heads went out.

Someone screamed.

"Students," the woman said, in a shockingly firm voice. "Do not be alarmed. Just look at each other."

They did, and realized they were glowing. Massie could see everyone clearly, her eyes noticing that Derrington (oops, Derrick) was across the table and looking at her. Great.

"This glow you see, it is called _Luminus Angre Azul_. The glow of the Blue Bloods." The woman smiled, and it was a real smile this time. "I am Cordelia Van Alen, and you students are the top of your class, the most popular, the most gifted, and the newest batch of Blue Bloods."

000000

_This doesn't make sense_, Massie was thinking. How could it be true? It just wasn't.

They weren't pretty or popular or extremely convincing just because they were born to be so. No, they were all of those things because they were-and this was the weird part- immortal? Because they'd had many centuries of lives to perfect all these talents? Please. And they thought they were Angels, banished from Paradise for following Lucifer, the Dark Prince who sought to kill them all. Yeah, right. So, these people thought their students were vampires? Again, yeah right.

Cordelia was going around the room, designating each student as some fancy Angel, and stating who they were supposedly "immortally bonded" to.

After a while, she reached TPC.

She pointed at Kristen. "Seraphiel, Angel of Song."

Griffin. "Metraton, Heavenly scribe. You are bonded to Seraphiel."

Claire. "Gabrielle, the Uncorrupted, who will bring news of salvation to our people."

Cam. "Michael, Pure of Heart. Bonded to Gabrielle."

Alicia. "Xi Wangmu"-there was brief laughter at the complicated name-"Angel of Immortality." (The laughter quieted.)

Josh. "Valerius, Angel of Life. Bonded to Xi Wangmu."

Kristen. "Kuan Yin, Angel of Mercy."

Kemp Hurley. "Lucifer, Prince of The Dark. Bonded to Kuan Yin, after his sins were forgiven."

The Senior Members (old people who had been disillusioned for longer, Massie noted) bristled a little, and Massie swore she heard one of the white haired ladies whisper, "Now, exactly whose bright idea was it to bring _him_ back?"

Dylan. "Meiji, Angel of Forgiveness."

Chris. "A new soul." Cordelia peered downward at him, almost disapprovingly. "But the Blood they gave you is bonded to Meiji."

They pointed at Derrington. "Abbadon, Angel of Destruction."

Then Massie. "Azrael, Angel of Death. You two are the Twins of the Apocalypse." (There was a little bit of laughter, and TPC exchanged high-fives.)

And then they said three simple words that crushed Massie's "immortal" spirit like nothing else could have.

"Bonded to Abbadon."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, do you like my story so far? I hope so! This chapter's cookie flavor is triple chocolate: chocolate cookie, chocolate chunks, caramel ribbon, micro-mini marshmallows, and drizzled with chocolate sauce after baking. (I've actually made these, and although they sound like a little much, they're great.) R & R!**

"Is that legal?" Massie squealed, rubbing her temples furiously. "You just said we're twins."

"In Blue Blood Society, it simply means that you are eternally bonded to your twin," Cordelia explained. "All of the others here have their twin, but you two are the ones who are named. You two, and Gabrielle and Michael. They are the Twins of The Light."

Massie groaned and proceeded to hit her head against the hard wooden table over and over again.

_Thud_._ Thud_._ Thud_.

Alicia grabbed Massie's head and stopped her.

"Thank you," Cordelia said crisply. "Now, here's something you all ought to know: you have access to your past lives. However, you cannot view them until you are fifteen, so I have the main things on your last cycle."

"Massie Block. Last cycle, your name was Mimi Force. You were the child of Charles Force, or Michael, and Trinity Burden Force, a new soul. Your brother was Jack Force, or Abbadon. Your bond was tested carefully, but it survived."

"Derrick Harrington. Last cycle, your name was Jack Force. You were Mimi Force's twin, the child of Michael and Trinity. You were drawn to Schuyler Van Alen, the half-blood daughter of Gabrielle. However, the call of duty has always been stronger than the call of love and unfaithfulness, so you have always stood by Azrael's side."

"Claire Lyons. Last cycle, your name was Allegra Van Alen, mother of Schuyler Van Alen, and you married a Red Blood, named Steven Chase. However, you were comatose, so you didn't do anything for a hundred years." Cordelia sniffed. "You were my daughter."

"Cam Fisher. Last cycle, your name was Charles Force. You, Michael, were bonded to Allegra. However, she turned you down for Steven Chase, a Red Blood. You married Trinity Burden Force and became the father of Mimi Force and Jack Force. You were my son, and the Regis of the Coven until your father, Lawrence Van Allen, took over. You denied the existence of Silver Bloods and are therefore responsible for the death of six Blue Blood teens last cycle."

Cam squirmed a little in his seat, obviously uncomfortable.

"Alicia Rivera. Last cycle, your name was Dehua Chen. You were bonded to Takeshi Chen. You lived in China and ruled by the side of your sister, Deming Chen."

"Josh Hotz. Last cycle, your name was Takeshi Chen, and you were bonded to Dehua. You ruled from behind her shadow, so nobody would know that the imperial rule was not strictly by female power. You allowed yourself to sacrifice greed for your love of Dehua."

"Dylan Marvil, your name was Bliss Llewlyn. Your father was a Blue Blood, and your mother was Allegra Van Allen. You were the sister and the close friend of Schuyler Van Allen, although you were not aware of it for many years. Your blood became bonded to Dylan, a Silver Blood, who fixed his sin and became the new soul today known as Chris Plovert. Also, you were the close friend of Mimi Force, or Azrael."

"Chris Plovert. In the last cycle, your name was Dylan. A Blue Blood turned Silver, but not by choice. You were almost taken, and you yourself almost took Meiji and Azrael. However, you have taken the care to be pronounced a Blue Blood once more, and you are now a Blue Blood because your past self earned the right to be an Angel. However, one cannot turn back into a Blue Blood fully, so your Blood is still somewhat Silver. So, here you stand before us, responsible for the death of many of us, and the Corruption of many more."

"No pressure," Chris muttered.

Ignoring him, Cordelia continued, her face never even registering his sarcasm, although she'd definitely heard it.

"Kristen Gregory. Your name was Cordelia Van Allen. You are _me_. Because I lived through a Silver Blood attack, I am here, but my granddaughter, Schuyler, brought my Blood to the Clinic and it was called up again. You are bonded to Metraton, my husband, who is also still in this cycle."

"Griffin. You are Metraton, so you are part of my husband's soul. You are bonded to Kristen, however, because she is this cycle's Seraphiel. Last cycle, you were Lawrence Van Allen, father of Charles Force and Allegra Van Allen, grandfather of Schuyler Van Allen. You were also the Coven's Regis, the leader, after you displaced your own son."

Cordelia went on to explain the past lives of the others in the room, but Massie had stopped caring.

Ugh. This was not fair. It just wasn't. So now, did she need to be a bloodsucker? She shuddered at the thought of what that would do to her gloss. And, oh GAWD, who would she do that with? She was supposed to have two or three familiars to suck blood from, because she could only draw from them once every seventy-two hours but she needed blood every twenty-four hours. And familiars were supposed to matter to her, because they would be drawn to her forever, bound to her until she cycled out, or until the Red Blood (human) died. Their blood was poison to others once she'd bitten them, so she'd have to choose carefully.

The best part of this was that she would never get fat. But hello, wasn't that called having a good metabolism?

Oh, and having Bean. Bean was a part of her soul? Uh, okay. That wasn't weird. But that was what Cordelia said, that their dogs were all parts of their soul, and they were put here to protect them and aid them when they were needed. Should a Silver Blood attack them, that was the only solution. To have their dog save them.

Massie was trying not to laugh at the mental picture of Bean ripping apart some sort of shadow monster when Cordelia dropped something huge.

"A final thought: no Red Bloods are to abused. You cannot use your powers on them, you cannot bring them to full consumption. And most importantly, you cannot let them know what you are. If they find out, you will be taken to Italy and your blood will be ceremonially burned."

"Lovely," Massie muttered.

"There is a reason I am explaining this to you. Normally, we wait until the spring of which the year's newest Blue Bloods are all fifteen or older, but there is a good cause of panic among us." Cordelia paused.

"There are a few who are descendants of Schuyler Van Allen, my granddaughter. She was a half-Blood, so her transformation went faster. I can see this is occurring in many of you, but most specifically, in Azrael, Meiji, Abbadon, and Gabrielle."

Claire blushed. Massie beamed. Dylan twirled her hair around her finger like Cordelia hadn't mentioned her, and Derrick simply stared out the window.

"Dylan?" Kristen nudged her friend's foot. "Did you hear her?"

"Hear her what?"

"Say that the transformation to a Blue Blood is going a little weird with you, Derrick, Massie, and Claire!" Kristen squealed in annoyance.

"Uh…"

"Well, she did," Kristen whisper-snapped.

"Oh…" And Dylan's pretty green eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell clear out of her chair.

Cordelia cleared her throat.

"There is another reason," she said, as though nothing had happened. "We have the transformation problems with the four of you…and…"

Cordelia looked strained, as though this announcement was extremely difficult.

"And…the Silver Bloods are on the rise again."

**A/N: -creepy music from end of dramatic scene plays- (I have no idea how you'd type that! Duh-duh-duh just sounds like me on sugarcubes.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here ya go! Chap 3. This chapter's cookie flavor is triple gingersnap, because that's what I'm eating now, and they're really good. They're normal ginger snaps, but they're also got ginger pieces in them and ginger powder on top. Yum…**

**Oh, and people have been saying they dont get it, but they like it anyway. Good, but why dont you get it? What should I fix? You guys know that when you post something, you've stared at it so long that you know what you meant, and others may not. so, tell me what to fix and i will!**

When Dylan woke, she was surrounded by people who all looked concerned. They watched her, whispering, and she could see panic in their eyes. Then it occurred to her that she was in the middle of a large room with huge windows and tons of books. It looked like a library, but she knew the school library was painted in OCD colors and the Westchester Library was painted puke-green. This room was all dark paint and wood, aside from the splashes of red on the curtains and chairs.

"Ummmm…hi?" Dylan sat up, propping herself up on her elbows, and fell back down promptly. She blinked at the head rush, eyes wide. "Why, exactly, am I on the floor?"

"She's awake!" one girl cried out. She shot off, screaming, "Cordelia! Cordelia!" at the top of her lungs.

"Meiji!" shouted one of the senior members. She stood, shaking unsteadily. "You passed out, dear."

"She's awake!" one of the older girls repeated, scanning the room for someone. "Cordelia! Meiji woke up!"

"Who's Meiji?" Dylan asked, still blinking.

"You," the girl said, looking at her. "We just went over this. And then you fainted."

"And you are…"

"Ashley Martin. I'm a descendant of Kingsley Martin, and a fourth-year Blue Blood," the girl smiled as she flipped her pretty black hair over her shoulder. She seemed to enjoy her high ranking.

"I'm Dylan Marvil…"

"First year Blue Blood, formerly known as Bliss Llewlyn, or Meiji," Ashley said, smiling. "I know. It's my job to know, actually."

"Oh?" Dylan sat up again, trying to get around the girl to talk to Massie, who was a few feet behind Ashley.

But Ashley wasn't moving. "So, are you going to keep coming to Committee meetings?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Dylan said, bouncing up to stand on her toes again. She stared at Massie until her friend looked up. She used her eyes to urge Massie to come over.

Massie shook her head and laughed. Alicia smirked. Kristen hid her mouth with her hands, but her shoulders shook and gave her away. Claire just looked away, pretending to be immensely interested by something outside the window.

"Good. Silver Bloods prefer to prey on those who aren't informed, because the informed can call up memories of old spells much better." Ashley seemed satisfied, smiling as she gathered her wavy hair to one side and braiding it absentmindedly before running her fingers through her hair to separate the plait.

"Uh-huh," Dylan mumbled, continuing to glare at Massie.

"And," Ashley continued, "The memories come back to you faster if you use the things we teach you. Its fairly simple."

"Really," Dylan managed to say, still bobbing on her toes. "How… interesting."

"Oh, yes." Ashley smiled. "It really is a lot of fun, realizing you were suddenly good enough at a subject to be in the AP class. For example, I did AP French in eighth grade."

"Great," Dylan said. "How nice."

"Oh, it was so fun! Everyone thinks you'll get beat up, but they were so nice, really! Especially once you get your full memory back. You remember things so clearly, and you get to know things nobody else does without opening a textbook. In fact, its rather like having a textbook in your head, remembering everything…" Ashley trailed off, lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, but I've gotta go," Dylan finally said, and she dashed off, running to go yell at Massie.

Ashley watched her go, trying not to smile. She flipped her hair so it hung on either side of her face, framing it almost wickedly.

"There are certain things you may not want to know," she whispered before she shook her head and walked off, smirking.

**A/N: Okay, **_**that**_** wasn't creepy! Lol. Well, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's another chap. Cookie flavor is chocolate chip. Like I said, if ya don't like chocolate you'd better say so. (: BTW, sympathy for poor NBB. I still say that you say yes, and when he comes to get you, your parents get him. (: What? It would work. Violence is never the answer, but it sure solves a lot of things. ANYWAY. Pleeeeeeeeeease R & R!**

Massie woke up that night with a stomachache. She sat up, switching on the purple gooseneck lamp on her nightstand, and sighed. Her purple alarm clock flashed 2:30 AM. Ugh. Her stomach rumbled. Immediately, one thought came to mind.

Hunnngry.

Then she realized the other girls were awake, too. They were staring at her from their semi-circle on the floor, near Massie's bed. Even Bean was sitting up patiently, her big brown eyes staring up at Massie somewhat expectantly.

"Oh," Alicia whispered. "You woke up."

"Yeah."

"We're all hungry. You wanna go get food?" Alicia tipped her head to the side. Claire smiled, her newly discovered fangs protruding slightly. Kristen and Dylan tried not to laugh. Bean growled playfully, her tiny ears slicking backwards.

"Given," Massie said.

She stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. Bean scampered behind them, and the only sound was Bean's tiny nails clicking on the hardwood floors and the soft _tap tap tap _as she scrambled down the carpeted stairs. The girls moved with a quiet, predatory grace, although none of them were aware of it. To their super-sensitive ears, they were making a lot of noise. But to anyone else, the house was silent save Bean's tiny paws scrambling on the floor.

Massie and the other girls approached the fridge and opened it. They studied it carefully, eyes sweeping the shelves slowly. Sushi leftovers. Stew. Inez's virgin strawberry daiquiris. Mashed potatoes. Chicken curry, with rice and boiled potatoes. Some carrots.

No. Nothing good.

Hunnnnnngry…

She dug through one of the drawers, and found herself ripping away the brown paper wrapping on a pack of filet mignon. Still subconsciously, she stuffed the steaks into her mouth until the blood ran down her manicured hands onto the highly polished tile floor and pooled at her feet. Still, the rumbling in her stomach kept going. She dug through the fridge until she saw another brown package. She ripped that open, too, and stuffed the lamb shank into her mouth in huge bites, forgetting everything that her manners teacher had ever taught her over the past ten years of her life. Blood streamed to her elbows and surrounded her mouth so she looked like a victim of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She chomped on each bite of raw meat voraciously, hardly pausing to chew.

Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen ate the steaks and lamb shanks with equal gluttony, and soon the five girls were covered to their elbows in blood, and Claire's white-blonde hair had streaks of red. Alicia had half-moons of blood under her nails. The pile of bones in the corner of the counter grew bigger and bigger as they gnawed right through the entire pack of lamb shanks, and the garbage pile expanded once they'd ripped open a second pack of lamb shanks.

Kendra slipped into the kitchen at the very moment when Massie was opening her mouth to take another huge bite out of the massive lamb shank. She took in the blood streaming down her child's face and arms, the pools of blood on the floor, and the small stack of bloodied bones on her counter. She saw the girls, savagely chewing through the piles of raw meat, and took notice of the blood in Claire's hair. She saw the blood dripping from Alicia's manicured fingers, splashing onto the counter and flooding to several pools on the floor. She studied the way blood dripped from Kristen and Dylan's elbows and chins, and she _smiled_.

"Oh," she said, lightly. "Hi, Massie. Hi, girls. I didn't know you were awake! My, what a mess this is." Kendra swept up the pile of bones onto one of the discarded brown paper packages and dumped it into the trash. She herself took a smaller lamb shank and nibbled on it delicately.

When she was done, she washed her hands and turned to face the girls. "Well, there's some hamburger meat in the drawer there too, if you get tired of having to eat around the bones."

And with those light words, Kendra walked out of the room, smiling.

After a brief moment of contemplation, the Pretty Committee girls ripped open a third package. They each took four of the thick patties and devoured those, too. Bean soon found herself chewing the bones, mostly just licking the blood off of them as she held the bones between her paws.

Something was definitely wrong here, but for once, Massie didn't care.

**A/N: Wow. That was a blood-filled chappy! And yet, violence-free. Sorta. Sorry to all you vegetarians who read this and went and barfed from the images. I really am sorry, and don't worry, I almost made myself barf while I was re-reading this. (No, I'm not bulimic, damn it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just to clarify, this is day TWO of Blue Bloods training. They haven't been in here for what, five chaps now? HA! That would suck…**

"So," Cornelia began. "Welcome, new Blue Bloods. Your presence today says that you wish to continue in being educated about your Blue Blood powers."

Derrick raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Harrington?"

"Does this mean we get superhero costumes? Because we have powers like the superheroes?"

The class half-laughed nervously.

"No, Mr. Harrington, it does not. In fact, why don't you do some extra reading tonight, to figure out just why not? Perhaps you'll find something interesting in the ten books I'm assigning right now." Cordelia smiled grimly and handed him a paper.

He read it silently. His jaw dropped open after he read the first one, and his jaw opened wider and wider as he read the other nine titles.

Massie crinkled her nose as the scent of his lunch-which smelled like toast with a heaping pile of tuna (gross!)- filled the room. Someone chucked a mint at him but he didn't even seem to notice. Across the table, some blonde girls high fived quietly, so that nobody but Massie seemed to really notice.

"So. Moving on," Cordelia said, smiling gracefully. "I believe you have yet to discover your fangs?"

There was a murmur around the room. _Fangs?_

Cordelia frowned. "We have a lot to get through today." She sighed softly and began: "Students, where have you always thought fangs are located in the mouth?"

There was a moment of silence before someone said, "Top, front, one either side?"

"Yes, Miss Adrianna," Cordelia said. "Good job. However, I suppose you don't know where they really are?"

The class muttered among themselves again, but it quieted soon.

Cordelia smiled. "I didn't think so. So, our fangs are really located in the back, bottom row."

"Two on each side?" Derrington guessed.

"No," Cordelia said, laughing without humor. "Only one on each side. That, the Committee had a little too much fun with."

The class was now half-laughing, but the upperclassmen looked inexplicably bored. Even Ashley, the attentive little "teacher's pet," was now braiding thin chunks of her black hair all over her hair. The effect was less hippie and more woodsy-chic than Massie would have expected.

"Whoever said we're Transylvanian hicks was seriously the best," said one of the second-year girls. She flashed a grin at the newer Blue Bloods.

"Yes, Miss Taylor," Cordelia said. "The Committee also came up with that, as well as the…" Cordelia trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Ways that we die?" Taylor provided again.

"Yes. The garlic, the cross, the stake through the heart, and the sun, I believe?" Cordelia nodded gratefully at Taylor.

Massie felt herself nodding along with everyone else. It turned out that the garlic was simply because it smelled ultra-nasty to their sensitive noses, the cross reminded them of the God who had banished them from Paradise, and the stake was simply because, honestly, who _wanted _to have a big pointy chunk of metal driven through their chests? As for the sun, well, it was the same as the cross.

Suddenly, Kristen raised a hand. "So, if the sun doesn't kill us, why do I get so…itchy in the sun?"

"Some of us are allergic," Cordelia said calmly. "Dylan, I believe Bliss was also allergic? So I suppose you will develop that too."

"Lucky for you," one of Taylor's pretty brunette friends said, "the cure for that also clears acne."

"Sweet," Dylan burped. The Pretty Committee giggled into their palms.

"That's very good," Kristen said, trying to erase the giggles that were erupting from her and her friends, as well as the disapproving expression on Cordelia's face.

"Yes, Miss Kristen." Cordelia frowned at Dylan. "I suppose it is."

Kristen's giggles finally died, and her pink-glossed mouth fell open. This was the first time she'd ever been ridiculed by an authority figure. Normally, she was the star student. A million emotions flashed across her face before she finally settled on shocked sadness. Her eyes were aimed at the floor, her mouth curved downward, and her entire face read apologies.

"I apologize, Miss Cordelia," Kristen said, bowing her head.

Cordelia looked perplexed, as though Kristen's comment had thrown her. "Whatever are you talking about, Miss Kristen?"

"I apologize for being disruptive," Kristen said.

"Very well, Miss Kristen, but I was scolding Miss Dylan, not you," Cordelia smiled without parting her lips, reminding Massie of the evil crocodile in Peter Pan, the one with the ticking clock or whatever in its stomach.

Ugh.

A pretty blonde girl raised her hand, uncertainly. "Miss Cordelia?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I know this is totally wrong and all…but, um, how old are you, exactly?" The girl giggle-blushed and buried her face in her hands.

Ashley stopped braiding a chunk of her thick side bangs, frozen for a moment, before the bored expression came onto her face once more.

"I'm almost three hundred years old, dear," Cordelia said. "And no, it is not wrong to be curious."

Massie exchanged a glance with Alicia. Cordelia looked like she was upper-sixties, or maybe a well-preserved seventy. Three hundred? _Wow._

Kristen's blonde eyebrows smashed together, unaware of the premature wrinkles she was causing until Massie elbowed her in the gut. Kristen rearranged her face into a less wrinkle-causing pout, her confusion still evident. "Miss Cordelia, how are you three hundred years old? Isn't the Blue Blood cycle only one hundred?"

"Yes, Miss Kristen. Good girl, you were paying attention." Cordelia smiled. "But I chose to stay in this cycle once for Schuyler, and so I became two hundred, and now I have chosen to stay on again because, of the last generation, I am the only one who is able to do the introduction well. This means I lived through three hundred-year cycles and now, I'm three hundred. Once you're all ready, I can rest."

The girl gulped, like it was all her fault that Cordelia was still living here, unable to "rest."

Massie rolled her eyes at Alicia, still wondering if all this information could possible be true. Three hundred years? It just didn't seem possible, and this whole thing seemed like it was stolen from a really bad straight-to-DVD-disaster vampire movie. It all seemed so…cheesy and lame.

"Miss Massie?" Cordelia smiled. "Why don't you show the class?"

"Show what?" Massie snapped.

"Show your fangs. They're showing." Cordelia laughed, and for once it sounded genuine.

"Oh…" Massie swore under her breath. Because having fangs would mean that she really was a vampire, which meant she really was immortally bound to Derrick, which was absolutely unacceptable.

"Smile," Alicia whispered.

Massie grinned.

Cordelia smiled back, her lips glued shut. "See? Class, these are where your fangs are really located. The sides of your jaw."

Ashley laughed, and her gleaming white fangs flashed in the afternoon light. She ran a hand through her hair and the braids all unraveled at once. "And so," Ashley said, laughing a little, "You can see how awkward it would be to bite a human if you guys weren't reaaaaaaally close."

"Um, what?" Claire froze.

"Human blood is our life source, Gabrielle," Cordelia said. "I mean, Miss Claire."

Claire blushed at the mention of her true name; it was just a reminder that she and Cam were bound to each other eternally…no matter if he wanted to be or not.

"We can't like, drink animal blood instead?" Claire asked.

"No," Ashley piped up, obviously amused. "Animal blood has no effect on us. Besides, it tastes _nasty_."

One of the blonde girls who had chucked a mint at Derrick raised her hand. "Um, does drinking human blood make me un-vegetarian?"

Cordelia laughed at that. "Um, I'm not sure."

The girl pouted and slouched a little bit, earning giggles from her friends. "Ugh! Dani is so gonna kill me. I promised her," she said, crossing her arms. "Two months."

Massie arched an eyebrow. "And we care because…?"

The girl blushed. "Um, not saying you do," she said quickly. "Sorry."

Massie smiled dryly. "Yeah…" She frowned. "You should be. You're wasting class time," she said, pretending to care deeply about learning her so-called vampire skills. Whatevs.

Cordelia stared down at Massie. "Miss Massie, it is nice of you to care, but perhaps you should leave the scolding to me?" Cordelia sniffed at Massie, who was turning red.

"Yes, Miss Cordelia," Massie said, bowing her head respectfully to hide her flashing amber eyes.

Cordelia smiled grimly at Massie. "Now, then, to continue with the lesson…"

000000

Massie left the school building that day with her mind flying. So she had fangs? So she really was a vampire? Um, hello? Was that possible?

Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her Louis Vuitton bag and sighed as she read the message.

**HEY, MASS. I DON'T NEED A RIDE 2DAY, ORTHO APPOINTMENT. K & D & C ARE ALL OUT TOO- K HAS A DOCTOR APPOINTMENT, D LEFT EARLY, AND C IS JUST OFF WITH CAM, I THINK. HAHA. TTYL! LAYTAH**

Massie sighed. It would be just her in carpool today.

Just then, she saw a flash of black. She blinked a little bit, but altogether ignored it. Probably some LBR in last season's jacket.

Massie continued towards the front of the school. She hated having her last class in the heart of OCD. She had to walk down the winding halls and around the maze-like clusters of quads and gates. The people who designed the school couldn't have created a straight path out, no. They had to be all creative and make OCD a maze. Ugh.

Then she saw the flash of black again. This time, it dashed behind a nearby tree.

Massie grew irritated. Stupid LBRs. Couldn't they just…disappear for a while?

She stomped over to the tree. "Look, you stalker, would you just-"

Abruptly, Massie was cut off. The figure was there, crouched over one of the blonde girls from that day's Committee meeting. She was out cold, and there was a small blue mark on her neck the size of a small strawberry. The figure was wearing head-to-toe black, including a mask that made the person faceless except for shining silver eyes. Then it hissed, and it had huge, blue-liquid-dripping fangs as well.

Blood. Blue blood.

Massie screamed.

This was no stalker-y LBR. This was not someone Massie could deal with alone. This was not a person Massie really wanted to run into after school, with nobody else but a half-dead girl there besides them.

It was a silver blood.

**A/N: It's not Derrington, either. Ha ha.**


End file.
